


Saturday in Tesco

by Ladderofyears



Series: Domesticity [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Draco loses Scorpius in the Supermarket, M/M, Not to worry its only for a moment., POV Draco Malfoy, Panic Attacks, Past and possible future Mpreg, Shopping, So Married, Supermarkets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: A boring Saturday afternoon shopping in Tesco is ruined for Harry and Draco  when they realise their four year old Scorpius has disappeared (but don't worry, Draco finds him soon enough).





	Saturday in Tesco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> Another one for you, PollyWeasley, 'cause you know I love you. And now we have to plan the sequel <3 <3

Draco could see Harry rolling his eyes in annoyance as he picked up the third tube of toothpaste, but he decided to ignore his husband’s show of frustration. 

_Honestly_ , Draco thought, _as old as he was, he didn’t think he’d ever get used to Muggle shopping_. He hated the acerbic, unforgiving lighting and the dozen or more choices in every section. How did Muggles _ever_ decide what they wanted? Draco was secretly glad he had Harry there with him, as the whole experience tended to be a little overwhelming, especially with their two unwilling sons in tow. 

Still. Anything was better than shopping on _Diagon_. 

Whenever Draco shopped wizard, he could guarantee every set of eyes on the shop would be fixed on himself and his husband; the witchy old matrons passing judgement on every item in their basket. They’d be whispering behind their fingers about Draco’s decision to buy the unsweetened Pumpkin Juice, and leave the family packet of Chocolate Frogs on the shelf. 

_Anonymity_. That was the best part of Muggle supermarkets, and that on its own was worth its weight in galleons. Draco sneaked a look at his family, a half smile quirking his lips. His sons looked so grown-up, tall and handsome in their weekend Muggle clothes, and both of them so like Harry. For the life of him, Draco couldn’t understand how he’d got to be so lucky in his life, but he thanked Merlin everyday that he was. 

At the moment, Jamie was messing about at the end of the aisle where he’d slipped away from Harry’s hand, dragging his feet in boredom. Scorpius was happily sat at his feet, messing about with the stuffed Mandrake toy that Pansy had given him recently, and Harry was huffing audibly, and looking repeatedly at his watch. 

Harry was the _epitome_ of a reluctant shopper, and Draco decided he had just about half an hour before the three men in his life rebelled entirely. 

Draco considered the toothpaste in his hands. It was a new brand, promising on the adverts that he watched between Scorpi’s Muggle cartoons to leave your teeth feeling spotlessly clean. Of course, Draco knew he could do just as well with a cleaning spell, but he was curious to see just how good it actually was. Muggles, for all their annoyances were endlessly inventive. 

“Harry, lets buy this,” Draco decided, throwing the tube down into the basket. “It’s supposed to be miraculous.”

“Another toothpaste? To add to the seven you’ve got waiting in the cupboard at home?,” Harry scoffed in reply. “Honestly, Draco, you have zero filter for this nonsense. You trust _everything_ you hear, and think every product will change your life. Advertising is _supposed_ to be convincing. You’re always buying something unnecessary.”

Draco doubted that Muggles were that intelligent. 

Draco was a man who knew his own mind, and was sure such Muggle-magic would _never_ affect his choices. Feeling aggrieved, Draco reached for the Mouthwash, and threw it into the basket too. Apparently, the products worked best if you used them together. Next to him, Harry sighed, and ran his hands though his absolute _birds-nest_ of hair.

“Fine!… Okay, Draco.” Harry was looking slightly desperate. “I bow down to your superior expertise. Can we buy the important stuff, now, _please_? We’re running out of toilet roll, body soap, milk… And the fridge is practically empty. I get very little time with you and the boys as it is, and I don’t want to spend the whole of my weekend squabbling in Tescos. Can we please get a move on?”

“The more important stuff?” Draco asked, his eyes narrowing. Even after two children, and years of marriage, he still had to have the last word. It was, after all, important to maintain standards.

“I happen to think that looking attractive, and taking care of myself is important. You’d wash your hair in bloody detergent if it wasn’t for me!” Draco rested his arm on the side of his trolley, and turned his body to face his husband. “You’re a role model, Harry. Everyone has their eyes on you all the time.”

“But I don’t care about other people’s eyes, Draco,” smirked Harry cheekily. “I only care about yours, and even after all our years together, you still can’t keep your eyes off me. So as far as I can see, I’m doing just _fine_. What do you think, baby?,” he said, addressing Scorpius. “Is your Daddy Harry still beautiful?-”

But Harry was speaking to empty air. 

In the single minute they’d been speaking, their four year old boy had disappeared.

////

Draco felt sick, the unpleasant sensation of his heart missing a beat making him feel nauseous.

Turning in place, Draco looked up and down the aisle; looking for the familiar white-blond of his hair. But, _no_ , wasn’t there. He could see Harry’s green eyes on him, and Jamie’s too. Draco swallowed, his whole mouth dry. He was horribly conscious of the blood rushing through his body, and how suddenly tight his lungs felt. 

All his unpleasant, foul memories seemed to boil to the surface, all his fears about dark wizards out for revenge… Nothing he ever dwelled on except now, when his baby, his Scorpius was gone 

_OhgodOhgodOhgodOhgod_. His baby was _gone_. 

“It’s okay, love.” Harry had his arms around his shoulders, suddenly tall and authoritative. “Nobody’s got him. I promise you, Scorpie’s not gone far. You need to _breathe_ , Draco. Jamie will stay here- _Okay, Jamie?_ \- And I’ll check the elevators. You need to follow our footsteps back to the entrance-”

Harry’s words snapped Draco back into the moment, and he took off quickly. 

_OhMerlinOhCirce_.

Where was he? Not here, not hidden amongst the racks of Muggle clothes. Not even stealing an apple from the fruit selection like he’d caught Scorpi doing in the past. 

_OhMerlin_. Just let me have him back, _please_. 

Draco was regretting every bad thing he’d ever done; every mean thought he’d ever had in his life. Regretting all those moments he’d told Harry to get up to Scor in the night, all the times he’d passed Scorpius over to Harry because he couldn’t stand one more second of his tears. 

_Stop thinking like this. Stop. Breathe_. 

Scorpius wasn’t with the flowers, admiring the blooms that reminded him of the Manor gardens, and he wasn’t at the Muggle magazines, desperate for the cheap plastic toys stuck to their covers that so enchanted him. 

_OhgodOhgodOhMerlin_ Where had he gone? 

Draco wished he had his bloody wand. He’d have accio’ed Scorpius there and then if he could, magic law, and Muggles be damned. Why had he left it at home? His father was right, wizards shouldn’t live alongside the Muggles. They were never, ever coming back here. It wasn’t safe, it wasn’t-

And just like that, everything seemed to slide into place, and Draco took a deep breath. 

He knew where Scorpius was; knew where he’d gone. Draco ran over to the toy section to find his baby, and watched playing with his Mandrake, and some ugly pink stuffed snake that the bloody Muggles must think was realistic. 

Scorpi had wanted it earlier, convinced it was the best toy in the world because of some bloody advert had told him so. _Honestly_ , Draco thought, as the relief rolled though his body in a wave of pure euphoric bliss, _he needed to teach his boys to pay less heed to such Muggle nonsense_. All conscious thoughts left him however, when he picked up his baby and held his solid little body tightly, close next to his. The scent of his hair and the softness of his cheeks was finally, ultimately enough to drive away his fears. 

He had his baby back, and Draco swore to Merlin, and Circe, and whichever other deities might possibly be listening that he was never, ever letting him out of his sight again. 

////

Sat on their settee at home, Draco felt like he was finally able to relax. 

Far too upset to cook, Harry and he had eaten takeaway pizza on the settee, and watched their sons playing at their feet.

The awful pink snake had returned home with them too, and lay already abandoned in the corner of their living room. Draco swore silently that it would see the inside of their bin before much more time had passed. 

“Stop thinking so loudly, Draco. You didn’t do anything wrong today, love,” said Harry, learning over to brush a kiss over Draco’s cheek. “You were amazing… Such a good dad. You remembered exactly what our baby had been thinking about, and went and got him. Such good instincts-”

“Do you really think so, Harry? When I thought we’d lost him, I felt my heart just _breaking_. I’d have done anything, said anything to get him back-”

“I know,” Harry murmured, sliding closer to Draco and weaving an arm around his waist. “Our family is so important to you. Today was awful, just horrible, but it did outline to me why my boys couldn’t have a better other parent than you. Nobody could _love_ them, _know_ them better than you do… So maybe its time to think about having the daughter that you’ve always wanted too? What do you think, Draco?”

But Draco couldn’t speak, couldn’t reply to that. All he could do was gaze at his husband, and his two perfect children, and know that he was far luckier than he’d ever imagined he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
